


Playing Post Office

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Desk, F/M, Jack's office, Phrack Fucking Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack must finish some correspondence with Phryne's help.





	Playing Post Office

"Please get off my desk, Miss Fisher."

"Why? I'm quite comfortable here."

"I need to complete this correspondence and your posterior is upon it."

"Is that better?" She wiggled her bottom a bit to the right.

"No. And, now you're wrinkling it. Please move."

"Like this?" She asked as she parted her knees slightly.

"I'm trying to work here or haven't you noticed?"

"Oh, very well. You're no fun, Jack." She left his desk and sat in the chair across from him.

A slight smile lifted his lips. He folded the letter in thirds and gently ran one long finger along the creases. Then, he carefully opened the envelope and exposed the inside. Pushing the letter in a bit at a time. She focused on his mouth as he began to tongue the envelope. Licking the flap lightly, covering the entire surface, he slowly moistened it. 

Rubbing his finger along the edges, fondling it to completion, he asked, "Would you like to lick it?" 

"What?" She breathed." 

"My stamp. Would you like to get it wet so that when I position it, I can firmly press on?" 

She went back over to the desk and perched on the corner. He offered the stamp to her and she touched it with small flicks of her tongue.

"Thank you," he said huskily and placed the stamp on the letter.

"You're welcome," she sighed.

"Knickers moist?" He whispered.

"Yes. Post me."


End file.
